


Now they're dating in the Multiverse

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Four universes [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkward Romance, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fontcest, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: After being strong armed into a double date, Swapfell and Underswap Papyrus have to play along, not knowing what exactly their brothers have in store for them...Oh, and they have to keep the fact that they just banged 3 hours ago a secret from everyone too. No pressure.





	1. Recovering from last night and getting ready to head out

**Author's Note:**

> After half a year off, I'm finally back people! It's with great pride that I give you the final story to the main plot of Four Universes. Questions will be answered. Decisions will be made. And most of all, the shipping will be settled.

Swapfell Papyrus started making breakfast while Citrine was showering. While he was cooking, Phoenix finally woke up and tottered into the kitchen.

 

“UGGGGGGHHHHH! MY HEAD HURTS!” whined the hungover skeleton.

 

Swapfell Papyrus stopped briefly to address his counterpart. “take some painkillers and drink lots of water. you’ll need it.” he said before getting a glass of water for him.

 

“THANK YOU.” Phoenix said before chugging the water down.

 

At this point, Citrine was done showering and walked into the kitchen as well.

 

“what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Citrine asked flirtatiously. 

 

“pancakes.” Swapfell Papyrus answered.

 

Phoenix was surprised by the flirting “ER, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU GUYS STARTED DATING ALREADY…” he trailed off.

 

Citrine then explained the bizarre nature of the date that was happening today, conveniently leaving out the encounter he had with Swapfell Papyrus just a few hours earlier.

 

Phoenix just sighed in reply. “THIS HAS SATURN’S NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT DOESN’T IT?”

 

Citrine nodded in agreement. “yeah, i still don’t know what the point of all this is. i still don’t get how me dating swapfell pap and sapphire dating swapfell sans will further his agenda.”

 

“ME NEITHER.” Phoenix replied. “BY THE WAY, WHY ARE YOU TWO WEARING JUST TOWELS? IT’S A BIT… DISTRACTING TALKING TO YOU LIKE THIS.”

 

Well, it was about time that Phoenix addressed the elephant in the room.

 

“we just took showers for the date and we’re waiting on our brothers to give us some fresh clothes. they’ll be back soon i think.” Citrine explained.

 

Swapfell Papyrus was finally done cooking at this point and handed out the plates of pancakes. “enjoy.” he said before sitting down to eat.

 

After they were finished eating, they heard a knock on the door.

 

“probably our bros.” Swapfell Papyrus said as he went to get the door.

 

Swapfell Papyrus opened the door to find his brother looking at him.

 

Swapfell Sans stared at Swapfell Papyrus.

 

Swapfell Papyrus stared back.

 

What a meaningful conversation!

 

After what seemed to be a solid 5 seconds, Swapfell Sans turned his head before speaking “HEY SAPPHIRE! I FINALLY FOUND MY LOST BROTHER!”

 

Swapfell Papyrus immediately got tense. If his brother finds out what he and Citrine were doing earlier… well, it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

“AND HE’S WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!” Swapfell Sans added. Why did he have to be so loud?

 

Sapphire came around the corner. “I GOT THE CLOTHES FOR YOU AND CITRINE!” Sapphire then noticed the lack of clothing sans the towel. “IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’LL NEED THEM…”

 

“yeah yeah, whatever.” Swapfell Papyrus said before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

 

After getting dressed, he examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing a decent looking purple shirt and black jeans. (For the Swapfell Skeletons, purple was the color they preferred for more formal occasions, which weren’t that often in a universe known for its violence.) It didn’t feel nearly as comfortable as his signature fluffy coat and red pants, but at least he looked presentable.

 

Swapfell Papyrus walked out of the room to see the others, who were chatting away.

 

“BY THE WAY, CHARA TEXTED ME EARLIER. ME AND PAPYRUS HAVE NICKNAMES NOW!” Swapfell Sans said after seeing his brother enter the room.

 

“oh really bro? well, what are they?” Swapfell Papyrus asked.

 

“THEY SAID MY NAME IS DIABLO AND YOURS IS MORTO.”

 

Morto remembered something “isn’t that what some of the customers at your new job refer to you as?”

 

“THE ONES THAT I REFUSE TO SERVE FOR BEING DUMBASSES?” Diablo asked back.

 

“wait. woah woah woah? what? do you seriously refuse to serve certain customers just because they tick you off? wait, do you work at a mexican restaurant or something?” Citrine asked.

 

“CORRECT. THE OWNER SAID I GO WELL WITH THE DECORATIONS. SOMETHING ABOUT A ‘DAY OF THE DEAD THEME’ THAT MADE HIM WANT TO HIRE ME.” Diablo explained.

 

“CAN YOU GIVE AN EXAMPLE?” Sapphire inquired.

 

“sure. somebody recorded him going off on some customer and it went viral. i’ll pull it up.” Morto said as he got out his phone.

 

It showed a video of a human pleading with a very annoyed looking Diablo.

 

“Please sir, I just want some guacamole for my chips.” the distressed human pleaded.

 

“And I already told you sir, guacamole will cost you one dollar extra if you want it.” Diablo said, doing his best to use his quiet voice.

 

The human became even more flustered. “But… last time I came here you gave me guacamole for free!” 

 

“Correction. You mean to say that some lazy ass teenager that worked here when you came in last time gave you guacamole for free. I will not make the same mistake.” Diablo stated flatly.

 

“But…” The customer continued to plead.

 

Diablo then asked “Do you want guacamole?”

 

The customer, now thinking he finally won, replied “Yes please!” with a smiling face.

 

“TWO DOLLARS!” Diablo then yelled, forgetting about having any pretense of being polite now whatsoever.

 

The smile on the customer’s face immediately turned to a distraught expression. “What? But-”

 

He was immediately cut off by Diablo’s next outburst. “THEN NO FOOD FOR YOU!” He said before giving a quick wave of his arm to use gravity magic. In one fell swoop, his magic took the food bag out of the customer’s hand and replaced it with his clearly unwanted money back in it in a blur.

 

“NEXT!” Diablo hollered out. A customer with a nervous expression slowly stepped forward more out of fear than hunger then the video ended.

 

“that was…” Citrine had no idea how to respond to something like that.

 

“NOT HOW YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TREAT A CUSTOMER? HOW EXACTLY HAS DIABLO NOT BEEN FIRED AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!” Phoenix inquired.

 

“WHAT CAN I SAY? THE OWNER LIKES ME. AND SO DO THE CUSTOMERS APPARENTLY. AFTER THAT VIDEO WENT VIRAL, SALES HAVE BEEN UP 20%, AND I’VE ONLY BEEN THERE A FEW WEEKS!” Diablo stated proudly.

 

“guess being yelled at by a skeleton in a restaurant who has no fear whatsoever of losing his job is a bit of a novelty among humans. who knew?” Morto said with a smile and a shrug.

 

“... AND ON THAT NOTE, I THINK NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR YOU ALL TO LEAVE AND HAVE A NICE DATE.” Phoenix said cooly, just wanting to be alone and away from the craziness now.

 

“SO, IS EVERYONE READY?” Sapphire asked as they all gathered around the door.

 

“yeah, i think so. ready for a trip to the mall guys?” Citrine asked the group.

 

“YEAH!” “sure.” “YUP!” The other three replied.

 

And with that, the four were on their way.

 

“HAVE A NICE DATE GUYS!” Phoenix called out before closing the door.

 

‘... WHY DO I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS?’ Phoenix wondered to himself before settling down on the couch to try and relax with some TV time.

 

At the same time… somewhere else… 

 

Frisk of Underfell yawned before rubbing their eyes. They had just woken up and were looking for something to do. Checking their phone for messages, their expression changed to a small smile as they saw that they had a message from the Sans of Underfell: Saturn.


	2. Stupid sexy skeletons in leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is basically your summary for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm starting to slowly ease back into things. I did my best to keep up my signature sense of humor while still progressing my insane plot. Enjoy!

After a few rounds of teleporting, the four skeletons arrived at the mall.

 

“WHAT SHOULD WE DO FIRST?” Sapphire asked the group.

 

“it’s only 10:30, so it’s too early to get food now.” Citrine commented.

 

“let’s just look around and try and find a store we like.” Morto suggested.

 

“THAT’S FINE WITH ME. WE HAVE THE WHOLE DAY TO OURSELVES. NO NEED TO RUSH.” Diablo stated as he grabbed Sapphire’s hand before walking with purpose, forcing Morto and Citrine to walk quickly to keep up.

 

Eventually, they stumbled on a section of clothing stores. “LET’S TRY SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE WE FILL OUR BELLIES WITH FOOD BOYS!” Sapphire said with a giggle before entering. Diablo followed in after him. Morto hesitated a bit before looking at Citrine for reassurance. All he got was a shrug. Shaking his head, Morto then went in with Citrine behind him.

 

A little bit of browsing later...

 

“HEY DIABLO! TRY THIS ON!” Sapphire said as he handed him a dark leather outfit.

 

“ALRIGHT.” Diablo said as he took it and went to the fitting room.

 

“HEY MORTO! YOU LIKE MOTORCYCLES RIGHT? YOU SHOULD TRY IT TOO! LET ME GET YOUR SIZE…” 

 

Citrine and Sapphire were now waiting for their dates to get out of the fitting room to see how they looked in their outfits. 

 

“what’s taking them so long? do these two not know how to dress themselves?” Citrine stated in an annoyed tone.

 

Sapphire attempted to look away innocently, but Citrine noticed anyway.

 

“... did you intentionally give them stuff that was a size too small so that they’d highlight their ‘assets’?” Citrine pressed.

 

“MAAAAAAYBE…” Sapphire admitted, ignoring the pun.

 

“ugh. we literally just started this date and you’re already making it perverted. who are you, saturn?” Citrine asked.

 

“PFFFFT. AS IF YOU DON’T WANT TO SEE IT. YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR DOING THIS SHIT FOR YOU. HMPH!” Sapphire said in a standoffish tone.

 

The two were interrupted by their dates however.

 

Diablo was first to come out. “HOW DOES IT LOOK? INTIMIDATING I HOPE?” he said to a pair of skeletons who were now staring. 

 

“uhhhhhh…” was all Citrine could say.

 

Then out came Morto. “jeez this shit is tight…” he said as he joined his brother.

 

“heh. you look good in leather m’lord.” Morto said as he noticed his brother.

 

“I DO DON’T I? ALTHOUGH I THINK IT COULD BE REFINED A BIT. MAYBE ADD SOME SPIKES OR SOMETHING. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?” Diablo said.

 

Sapphire and Citrine finally regained their focus long enough to speak. “yeah, looks good.” “REALLY COOL YOU TWO!”

 

Sapphire then got an idea “HOW ABOUT YOU TWO POSE WHILE ME AND CITRINE TAKE PICTURES?” 

 

“okay.” “SURE!”

 

Sapphire and Citrine then started taking pictures with their phone. “okay, now turn around.” Citrine said. While taking pictures, Sapphire noticed that Citrine was zooming in and out.

 

“OKAY, I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH NOW.” Sapphire said before putting his phone away.

 

While Diablo and Morto were getting dressed, Sapphire nudged Citrine. “SO, ARE YOU GOING TO SHARE THOSE ASS PICS OR WHAT?”   
  
Wordlessly, Citrine just handed him his phone. Sapphire couldn’t help but pop out his eyeballs when he saw those big, boney butts in that tight leather.

 

After he realized he was drooling a bit, he spoke up “I MUST SAY, YOU HAVE EXCELLENT PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS.” Sapphire said with a smirk as he handed the phone back.

 

“well, saturn has had me film a couple of… videos for him. gave me plenty of practice in finding… all the right angles when using a camera if you know what i mean.” Citrine said with a sinister smile.

 

“WHO’S THE PERVERT SUPPOSED TO BE AGAIN?” Sapphire said, returning the sinister smile.

 

“ARE YOU TWO GOSSIPING ABOUT US?” Diablo said, popping out of the fitting room with his brother right behind him.

 

“ACTUALLY, WE WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT WHY YOU TWO WERE TAKING SO LONG. MY MONEY WAS ON YOU TWO BANGING.”

 

While it was supposed to be a abrupt but short joke, it wasn’t funny for the two guys who more or less did exactly that this morning without either of their brothers in the know about it.

 

Citrine and Morto were stunned with empty eye sockets for a brief moment while Diablo laughed it off.

 

“HAHA, HE WOULD HAVE TO TAKE ME OUT TO DINNER FIRST AT LEAST! BESIDES, THERE’S NO WAY MORTO WOULD WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A PUBLIC SETTING! HE’S TOO PRIVATE.”

 

Diablo wasn’t expecting Sapphire to be so direct in implying that he and Morto should be together, but it was easier to go along with this direct approach. After all, what’s more direct in saying that two guys should be together than suggesting that they can’t keep their hands off each other?

 

Still, both Sapphire and Diablo were completely unaware of the other implications they had just made.

 

‘don’t tell me they…’ Citrine began to lose himself in thought.

 

‘... figured it out?’ Morto thought, starting to panic.

 

“... why don’t we try to find something for them to try on m’lord?” Morto said in his best attempt at a calm voice despite the fact that he was panicking like mad on the inside.

 

“ALRIGHT.” Diablo agreed as he went off with his brother.

 

“... hey bro.” Citrine said after the two left.

 

“YEAH?” Sapphire asked back.

 

Without another word, Citrine grabbed his brother and dragged him into a fitting room, locking the door behind him so that anybody wandering in wouldn’t see what happened next.

 

“just what the hell was that! i don’t you know if saturn put you up to something, but morto loves diablo and you making dumbass implications like that just makes him feel like crap!” Citrine yelled while somehow whispering at the same time.

 

“WOAH! CALM DOWN WILL YOU! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT MORTO LOVES DIABLO. WE’RE JUST TRYING TO GET HIM TO CONFESS OKAY?” Sapphire replied.

 

That answer wasn’t exactly what Citrine was expecting, but it was good enough for him to stop manhandling his brother.

 

“is that the point of this whole date then? to make morto confess?” Citrine asked.

 

“WELL… YEAH!” Sapphire answered.

 

“did you ever consider the possibility that his brother would reject him and break his heart?” Citrine asked.

 

Sapphire opened his mouth to speak before realizing that he and Saturn never actually asked Diablo what he thought about his brother loving him. “I… DIDN’T THINK ABOUT THAT…” Sapphire admitted.

 

Citrine sighed. “whatever. let’s just get back to them now and hope this dumb date doesn’t end in a disaster.”

 

Unlocking the door, Citrine and Sapphire exited the cramped fitting room to find…

  
The Chara of their universe?   
  
“Sup bone boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild human appeared? But how and why is Chara of Underswap here right now? Find out next time, on Now they're Dating in the Multiverse!
> 
> Yes, this sounds like an outro for a TV show. Deal with it.


	3. DNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The primary joke of this chapter revolves around a really old meme making fun of Social Justice Warriors. If this triggers you, you should not read until you have grown a backbone. You have been warned.

After recovering from the surprise, Citrine immediately went to questioning Chara. “chara, just what the hell are you doing here?!?”

“Just making sure your date goes okay is all. Nothing special. Fell Frisky told me about it and we decided to go along with it.”

“WAIT, IF UNDERFELL FRISK TOLD YOU...” Sapphire trailed off.

Citrine sighed. “did saturn put you guys up to this?”

Chara nodded “Well, he put Frisk up to it anyway. I’m just bored and I wanted to see your new boyfriends.”

“he’s not my boyfriend!” “HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Citrine and Sapphire said simultaneously.

“Oh yeah, it’s your first date. Okay, future boyfriends then.” Chara said with a snarky grin on their face.

Before either skeleton could speak Chara cut them off “They certainly looked like boyfriend material judging by your reactions to their outfits last chapter.”

“WAIT, YOU SAW US…” Sapphire trailed off again.

Chara shook their head as if they were talking to a small child. “Not seen. Heard. And not by me, but by Frisk.”

Citrine and Sapphire scanned the fitting room for other people, but the only ones they could see were themselves and Chara.

“BUT WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY THEN?”

Chara rolled their eyes as if Sapphire was a small naive child again. “Okay Frisk, you can come out now.

‘Click’ went the sound of a locked door, followed by it opening and Frisk of Underfell walking out to join Chara’s side.

“You guys do realize we’re still in a fitting room right? A place with lots of closed doors? A place that probably has a couple people behind said doors that want to get out of here but are too scared to because a couple of perverts are still hanging around?”

Citrine opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t really argue with that last point. Him and Sapphire did get a little too excited at the sight of the SwapFell guys in leather. Still worth it for those sweet pics though.

“WAIT A SEC, WHY ARE YOU TWO IN HERE ANYWAY, THIS IS THE GUYS’ FITTING ROOM!” Sapphire said.

‘oh shit.’ Citrine thought.

Chara’s smile immediately vanished. Even Frisk’s -_- face frowned.

“Did you-” Chara said as Frisk took a step forward towards Sapphire.

“-Just-” Frisk took another step, closed eyes meeting Sapphire’s eye sockets.

“-Assume-” Frisk was only about a quarter of a meter away from Sapphire.

“-Our genders?” Chara finished, as Frisk took two last steps, stopping only when they were touching stomach to rib cage with Sapphire.

“UHHHHH-” Sapphire tried to say something, but no words came.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Frisk opened their eyes and smiled at Sapphire.

A few seconds passed before Sapphire finally choked out something to say. “UM… I’M SORRY?”

Smile still on their face, Frisk closed their eyes and nodded, as if trying to convey that some kind of lesson had been learnt.

“PHEW, YOU HAD ME WORRIED FOR A SEC.” Sapphire said, letting his guard down. That was his second mistake.

In a flash, Frisk’s face turned from calm and happy to a blank stare that could only be described as pure, unadulterated bloodlust. With their bodies literally pressed against each other, it didn’t take much for Frisk to give Sapphire a shove. 

It was at this moment where Sapphire realized that Frisk’s face had the unmistakable expression of killing intent. After that, he suddenly realized that someone with intent to kill him was standing right in front of him. Startled, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Not surprising really, everyone gets a bit startled when they realize someone is about to kill them.

Quickly, Frisk got behind Sapphire and pulled out a knife, holding it to Sapphire’s neck.

Sapphire closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the kill. If skeletons had a urinary system, Sapphire would have pissed himself at this point. Then, he felt Frisk let go of him and the knife go away.

“HUH?” Sapphire said, opening his eye sockets.

“What, did you just assume they were going to kill you?” Chara said.

“UM… YES?” Sapphire responded, not really sure what the correct answer was.

“Well you should stop assuming things Sapphire. You know what they say about assuming.”

“I KNOW, I KNOW, ‘MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME.’ WAS FRISK HOLDING A KNIFE TO MY NECK NECESSARY THOUGH? GEEZ…” 

“Hey, it was made of plastic you know.” Chara pointed out.

Sapphire looked at Frisk’s hand to confirm that yes, the knife was indeed plastic, not metal.

“Excuse me.” Someone else said.

The four looked to see some worker looking at them with an expression that was both confused but trying to look intimidating.

“Could you all please leave, you’re causing a scene in front of the customers.”

“sorry, we were just about to leave.” Citrine said, trying not to die from embarrassment as they exited the fitting room.

Eventually, Citrine and Sapphire found Morto and Diablo looking at some clothes.

“we’re going. now.” Citrine said as he moved to exit the store.

“ALREADY? WHY?” Diablo asked, clearly displeased.

“BECAUSE WE WERE ASKED TO LEAVE. PLEASE, LET’S JUST GO.” Sapphire said in a shaky tone, still a bit spooked. Morto and Diablo didn’t argue after hearing the fear in his voice.

After they exited the store, Diablo immediately started questioning them. “SO, JUST WHY EXACTLY WERE YOU ASKED TO LEAVE?”

Citrine and Sapphire then explained how Underfell Frisk and Underswap Chara made a sudden entry and how Sapphire got in trouble for assuming gender.

“the frisk of undefell seems like a quiet version of our chara, don’t you think m’lord?” Morto asked his brother.

“YEAH, I CAN SEE THAT. THE WAY THEY ALMOST KILLED SAPPHIRE REMINDS ME OF WHEN CHARA AND I FOUGHT THE DAY THEY FELL IN THE UNDERGROUND.” Diablo replied.

“OH REALLY? THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN INTERESTING STORY!” Sapphire piped up.

Morto grinned with a toothy smile. “why don’t you tell them the story over lunch then dear brother?”

Diablo immediately scowled. “UGH, FINE! WHERE’S THE DAMN FOOD COURT IN THIS PLACE…” he trailed off.

Meanwhile…

“... And that’s what happened.” Chara said, on their phone.

“pfffft. seriously? sapphire should have gotten it through his thick skull that you do not assume someone’s gender. especially when they can kill you.” A voice said. It was Saturn.

“Sans, you are such an asshole.” Chara said with a quick laugh. “Does the misfortune of others always tickle your funny bone?” 

“only when they deserve it.” Saturn replied.

“So, why are me and Frisk doing this ‘matchmaker’ crap anyway? Wouldn’t it be easier for you to do it?”

“it would be easier for me, but my hands are a bit tied with papyrus right now. i’d say more, but this fic is rated T, and you’re too young to hear it anyway.”

“I know what sex is Sans. Underfell Frisk says that your Papyrus some serious ‘brother issues’. Let me guess, it’s his hands that are tied right now aren’t they?”

Sans just laughed at that comment. “well, you aren’t that far off the mark kiddo. but i’ve got to go now to help out with those ‘brother issues’, as you so eloquently put it.” *Click

‘Guess that’s that then.’ Chara thought as they put their phone away. They then looked at Frisk, who had been waiting for them to finish with their call.

“So, they’re getting food now then?” Chara asked their partner in crime.

Frisk nodded.

Chara smiled. Excellent. Let’s just hope this potion your Alphys gave us will work then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all are probably wondering by now "But Laughing! This chapter had nothing to do with DNA at all!" And that's where you're wrong kiddos. In this context, DNA is an acronym. It stands for Do Not Assume. Even I am impressed by my ability to make dumb Sans-level puns at times.


	4. An awkward lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird food and even weirder conversations. Just a normal day with these boneheads.

Meanwhile, at the food court…

 

“cafe place sound good with everyone?” Citrine asked the group. Everyone else nodded then got in line to make their order. Citrine and Morto both got sandwiches and chips while Diablo got spicy soup and salad and Sapphire got the daily special.

 

I won’t even grant this crap with a description.

 

 

When it came out to their table, all four of them didn’t really know what to make of it.

 

“... JUST WHAT KIND OF HIPSTER ARTISAN BULLSHIT IS THIS CRAP? IT DOESN’T EVEN LOOK LIKE REAL FOOD!” Diablo said not so much to anyone, but just to express how he felt about the monstrosity on Sapphire’s plate.

 

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO EAT IT! I JUST WANTED A GRILLED CHEESE AND TOMATO SOUP!” Sapphire whined.

 

“I THINK THAT’S A DONUT ACTUALLY…” Diablo said as he experimentally poked at it a bit with a fork.

 

“bro, the future called. it said you can keep their retarded plating system.” Citrine said, trying not to break his straight-face.

 

“briiiiiiing, briiiiiiiing, hey, citrine, i think your phone is ringing.” Morto said, hoping that his counterpart would go along with it.

 

Citrine pretended that he was answering a call “hello?”

 

Morto then got his phone out and pretended that he was talking on it “oh hey citrine. it’s morto. have you heard of this thing called reading a menu? it lets you know what food you’re ordering BEFORE you order it!”

 

Both skeletons slowly turned their skulls towards each other. Then, without warning, they bursted into laughter like crazed hyenas at Sapphire’s expense.

 

“YOU TWO ARE DICKS.” Sapphire said as he eyed his food, wondering how to best handle it.

 

“Holy crap what the hell is that?” A human spoke up. Four skulls looked to the side of the table. It was Chara of Underswap.

 

“what do you want chara?” Citrine asked.

 

“Just checking on you, Sapphire, and your boyfriends since you never introduced us.” Chara said with a slightly pouty expression.

 

“we’re not boyfriends…” Morto said. Chara ignored him.

 

“They look just like you, but darker and edgier. I didn’t know you two had badboy kinks.” Chara added before slurping loudly on their soda.

 

Morto and Diablo glanced at each other before smiling to themselves a bit.

 

“I DO NOT HAVE A BADBOY KINK!” “i do not have a badboy kink!” both skeletons claimed.

 

“Oh really? These two would disagree. Wouldn’t you boys?” Chara said to her phone. They were Facetiming the Underfell skeletons.

 

“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT CITRINE, BUT I  _ DEFINITELY _ DISAGREE WITH SAPPHIRE! I WOULD KNOW, I AM HIS EX AFTER ALL.” Mars said with glee in his voice.

 

Sapphire weakly protested “BUT… HE’S JUST A HOTHEAD! THAT DOESN’T COUNT!”

 

Mars rolled his eye sockets. “I’M NOT GRILLBY YOU KNOW! AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I WEAR ALL BLACK AND RED WITH A GODDAMN SKULL BELT BUCKLE. IF THAT SCREAM BADBOY LOOK THEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU.”

 

“hey boss, doesn’t diablo wear basically the same thing?” Saturn chimed in with a big grin on his face.

 

“OH YEAH! WELL, HE IS THE SWAPFELL VERSION OF SANS AFTER ALL! IT’S ONLY FITTING THAT HE LOOKS LIKE A SANS BUT WITH MY BAD BOY LOOK.”

 

‘IS THIS FUCKBOI IMPLYING I’M NOT ORIGINAL?’ Diablo thought, clearly annoyed at that implication but not wanting to interrupt since it was getting interesting.

 

“WELL FINE!” Sapphire conceded. “BUT I DON’T SEE HOW SATURN IS QUALIFIED BAD BOY MATERIAL. HE’S TOO LAZY!”

 

“i made a list actually. let’s see…” Saturn said before using the for- er, magic to pull a notebook into his hand.

 

“let’s see… wearing red and black all the time… having bitches…”

 

“MARS’S OUTBURST LAST NIGHT CERTAINLY ILLUSTRATED THAT ONE.” Diablo pointed out.

 

“HEY! I-”

 

“don’t interrupt.” Saturn said to both of them. “...of both genders…”

 

There was a brief pause before everyone realized what he meant there. Then Citrine, Sapphire, and Mars all spoke out. “HEY!” “hey!” “HEY!”

 

“you wouldn’t be saying anything if it didn’t apply to you!” Saturn pointed out before continuing. “... being a bad influence on others...”

 

“How are you a bad influence anyway?” Chara interrupted to ask.

 

“well, i think that the guys here who know the story with me and sapphire will agree that i was a very bad influence on him, wouldn’t you agree little blueberry? Though your brother probably appreciated it.” Saturn said, making the implications that he was referring to him taking Sapphire’s virginity blatantly clear. Sapphire and Citrine’s faces both blushed with blue and orange respectively in reference to that story.

 

“oh, and did i mention i’m a master of seduction?” Saturn asked.

 

“Well, you kinda already said that with the getting bitches thing. But whatever, point established.” Chara admitted. “So boys.” They said, turning to Diablo and Morto. “Do you now see how your not-boyfriends have huge badboy kinks?”

 

“ohhhhh yes.” Morto agreed. “YEAH, THEY GOT IT BAAAAAAAD FOR US DON’T THEY BROTHER? I HONESTLY FEEL A BIT OBJECTIFIED.” Diablo said in a fake sad tone, coming close to shedding crocodile tears.

 

“Alright, it looks like we’re all in agreement then! Citrine and Sapphire both have the hots for cute badboys like you two then. Enjoy your date!” Chara said before turning around and leaving.

 

There was nothing but uncomfortable silence at the table for a while until Diablo spoke up. “DOES YOUR CHARA ALWAYS DO STUFF LIKE THAT? JUST MAKING ANNOYING ENTRIES?” 

 

“not typically. they can be snarky sure, but they usually are a lot less annoying than they just were.” Citrine explained.

 

“whatever, let’s just finish eating lunch and go alright?” Morto chimed in. Then he looked at Sapphire and noticed he had hadn’t been making much progress on the puzzle that was his meal. “... you get 10 more minutes tops, then we leave.”

 

Sapphire would normally pout, but he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere and would probably just result in everyone else giving him even less than 10 minutes to finish eating.

 

Back outside of the mall, Chara was still on their phone and facetiming Mars and Saturn. Frisk was also with them.

 

“so, did you slip the potion in all of their drinks?” Saturn asked, to which Frisk nodded. “excellent. that should speed up this process then. the penguin will be pleased.” Saturn said with his best evil mastermind look.

 

“So, are we done then? As much fun as this is, I do feel a bit rude for ruining their date, even if it is a fake date.” Chara asked.

 

“yeah, with that truth potion in all of their drinks, somebody’s bound to slip up and say something that will get those two boneheads to realize they love each other in a more than just brotherly way. then, once they inevitably break up, they can join the rest of us incestual selfloving skeletons and do stuff that you only see in explicit rated fanfiction! muahahahah!” Saturn said evil laugh and all.

 

Mars turned to his brother. “WAIT, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR WHOLE PLOT TO GET THEM TOGETHER WAS JUST SO THAT THEY’LL LATER BREAK UP AND JOIN US FOR OUR… ACTIVITIES?” Mars questioned.

 

“... yes.” Saturn said. “or they can do a polygamy thing. doesn’t matter. just bored of banging the same three skeletons all the time.” Saturn said, ignoring the angry expression now forming on his brother’s face.

 

“... Okay bye then.” Chara said before hanging up, not bothering to find out what would happen next with those loony skeletons.

 

“Let’s go Frisk. I’ve had enough crazy for one day.” Chara said before they started walking with Frisk following behind.


	5. Loose lips sink ships

Something did not feel right to Morto after Chara left as the four skeletons finished their meal. Surely there must have been some purpose for their interruption, right? Morto needed some answers.

 

“so, that was the chara of your universe right sapphire and citrine? the same one that was hiding out in the fitting room earlier? why did they show up earlier anyway?” Morto asked the Underswap brothers.

 

Both of them replied at the same time and at lightning speed. “they said they were bored.” “THEY SAID THEY WERE BORED.”   
  


Morto and Diablo gave both Underswap skeletons a look of surprise. The Underswap skeletons seemed just as shocked at their instant responses as well.

 

Diablo spoke up now “DID YOU GUYS SAY YOU TWO WERE TWINS OR SOMETHING? I HAVEN’T SEEN ANYBODY EXCEPT FOR TWINS TALK LIKE THAT BEFORE.”

 

“no.” “NO.” Both Underswap brothers said once again at the same time.

 

“OKAY… THIS IS SOME SPOOPY SHIT RIGHT HERE. ARE YOU TWO FEELING SICK?” Diablo asked.

 

“nothing out of the ordinary.” “I FEEL FINE.”

 

Well, at least it wasn’t the same words this time even if it was a quick snap response.

 

Morto considered this. Then he got up out of his chair. “i think i have a good idea of what happened. i suspect there may be some foul play involved in our date with your human at the center of it. i’m going to make a phone call now. diablo, why don’t you tell them about that story you promised them?” morto said before heading towards the edge of the food court to make a call.

 

“OH YEAH, YOUR FIGHT WITH CHARA WHEN THEY FELL. HOW’D THAT GO THEN?” 

 

Diablo took a breath. “IT CERTAINLY WASN’T THE KIND OF FIGHT I WAS EXPECTING! KID CERTAINLY WAS A CRAFTY LITTLE BASTARD, I MUST SAY. FIRST THEY GOT THROUGH MY TRAPS...”

 

While Diablo was talking, Morto made a very special phone call. He dialed the number and waited for a response.

 

“Hello, this is your operator speaking. What do you want?” The Operator answered.

 

“just answer a question for me. does saturn or the shady penguin have anything to do with whatever is causing sapphire and citrine to talk in weird ways?” Morto asked.

 

“Of course they do. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t expect one of them to meddle a bit in your date. We both know it was Saturn’s idea for the double date anyway. Any other questions?” The Operator replied.

 

“what are the motives behind doing this for the two of them?” Morto asked.

 

“Well, Saturn probably just wants you and Diablo to get in on the fontcest action already since he’s getting bored of his brother and the Underswap skeletons. It helps that he finds both you and your brother hot.” The Operator paused a bit to let Morto process that and roll his eye sockets partially in disgust and partially at the lack of maturity for the dumb reason. Then they continued. “As for the Shady Penguin, he seems to like meddling just because he can. He views the world as his playground, and everyone else is just a glorified toy to him. When you’re as old as him, you start to not give a shit.” 

 

“why is he playing games with us then? if he’s so damn powerful, which i know he is, he could just control the world or some shit. he could easily make his own entertainment by messing with people after that.” 

 

The Operator laughed. “You really don’t get it either? He’s not interested in direct control over much outside of his Empire. He just likes to give a gentle push here and there. Violence is boring to him. Besides, it’s more fun when you limit yourself. If I had to guess his alignment Dungeons and Dragons style, it would be Chaotic Neutral, not Chaotic Evil. Besides, you lot are much more interesting than the plain old humans he used to mess with. The penguin was delighted when he heard of Frisk’s tale and how there were monsters outside of Antarctica. You guys are a bit different than what he’s used to dealing with. Monsters who fuck other versions of themselves and their brothers? He absolutely lost his shit when I first told him that was a thing now. Sexual deviancy has always intrigued him, as you might have guessed. What a pervert.” The Operator concluded.

 

“what a weirdo.” Morto agreed.

 

“You should talk. Aren’t you the one that’s in love with your brother? I believe one of your favorite lewd fantasies is for him to-” The Operator began before getting cut off by Morto.

 

“OKAY! i get your point. now are you going to tell me what exactly saturn and the penguin’s plan is, or do i have to figure it out myself?” Morto asked, clearly getting flustered by the brother comment.

 

“You have to figure that out yourself. But, I can give you a hint if you want.” The Operator offered.

 

“alright, lay it on me.” Morto said.

 

“Alright. Loose lips sink ships. You know that phrase right? But in this case, they’re hoping that it’ll make a ship become reality.” The Operator said.

 

“alright. not sure what ships have to do with this, but it’s better than nothing i guess. i’ll go now, bye.” and with that, Morto hung up and walked back to the others.

 

‘weird. what do ships have to do with anything?’ Morto thought before the other skeletons saw him and got up.

 

“who’d you call?” Citrine asked Morto.

 

“nobody important. let’s just go okay?” Morto said almost instantly. He was a bit surprised at his snap fast speedy response, but didn’t think much of it since he was already expecting the question anyway. And with that, they left the food court.

 

… “so, did they enjoy your story m’lord?” Morto piped up.

 

Diablo did a near instant response. “I’M NOT SURE IF THEY ENJOYED IT, BUT I CERTAINLY HELD THEIR ATTENTION!”

 

Another snap response? And it was from Diablo this time. Did someone put a curse on the four of them maybe? Morto couldn’t be sure. Didn’t seem all that bad though. Just really quick responses.

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEIR REACTION WHEN I TOLD THEM ABOUT CHARA’S PINPOINT KNIFE THROWING ACCURACY AND HOW I ALMOST LOST MY PELVIS IN THE FIGHT. THEY FUCKING FLINCHED!”

 

Morto laughed a bit on the inside at that thought. Compared to them, the Underswap guys didn’t have to deal with nearly as much danger in their universe. Guess he and Diablo were bad boys at heart after all. Cool.

 

Sapphire spoke up at the implication that he was scared at that story. “WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING JUST A LITTLE BIT SURPRISED AT THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE COMING JUST A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO LOSING THEIR MAN PARTS!”

 

“we aren’t men bro, we’re skeletons.” Citrine reminded him.

 

“OH WHATEVER. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. SHARP KNIVES DON’T BELONG NEAR THE SENSITIVE BONES.” Sapphire said, clearly attempting to justify his overreaction to what was just a retelling of a story.

 

“AREN’T SOME GUYS INTO THAT SORT OF THING?” Diablo asked jokingly.

 

What he didn’t expect was three near instant reponses. “yes.” “PROBABLY.” “yeah.”

 

That was shocking enough that all four of them stopped walking now.

 

After a brief period of silence, Citrine spoke up. “okay, this isn’t just a coincidence now. i think that’s clear.”

 

“YEAH, WE’RE ALL RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS AT ABSURDLY FAST SPEEDS. I MAY LIKE TO TALK FAST SOMETIMES, BUT I’M NEVER THIS FAST!” Sapphire said.

 

It was at this point where a thought occurred to both Morto and Diablo at about the same time. If one of them is asked a question, the response will be honest and very quick with no time to get out of it.

 

‘THAT’S IT! I’M SICK OF WAITING AROUND! I’M GOING TO ASK HIM NOW!’ Diablo thought before finally asking the big question. “PAPYRUS, WHO HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LOVE WITH?”

 

“diablo.” “morto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that little twist at the end. The fallout next chapter will probably be very cringeworthy and full of emotion and confusion. I love it.


	6. Looks like the jig is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty hard, which is kinda why it took so long. I had to make a few decisions and actually commit to a few paths, and I hate limiting myself in the future without a plan, which, again, delayed this quite a bit. On a more positive note, I DO have a pretty good idea how this story will end, and where any additional entries will pick off of should I decide to make more stories with my core 8 skeletons. Hope you all enjoy.

Welp, it looked like the jig was up for the two tall skeletons.

After they admitted their true love, Morto and Citrine immediately covered their mouths with their hands as their younger brothers shifted back and forth between staring at Morto and staring at Citrine. Both of the smaller skeletons were expecting Morto to answer Diablo to the question, but nobody was expecting Citrine’s response.

The silence between the four skeletons was finally broken when Diablo spoke up “MOR-” only to be interrupted by the sound of his brother teleporting away to who knows where.

Everyone paused for a moment to process this before the two short skeletons turned their attention to Citrine. “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. WE BOTH KNOW WE CAN TRACK EACH OTHER WITH OUR PHONES.” Sapphire pointed out.

Citrine sighed. Looks like there was no way out of this one.

“SO, ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU TWO?”

“yeah, yeah, i’ll do it. let’s leave this place and find somewhere a bit more suited for this kind of thing. grab my hands and we’ll go.”

And with that, the three skeletons teleported.

Diablo looked up and saw a sign “GRILLBY’S?” he said out loud.

“let’s go.” Citrine said as he walked in.

“YOU SHOULDN’T DRINK AWAY YOUR PROBLEMS YOU KNOW!” Sapphire added as he followed, knowing that his brother was unlikely to walk away from this without getting wasted.

“i’m not, i’m getting some liquid courage to tell you two what’s going on.” Citrine deadpanned.

Neither of the other two skeletons liked the sound of that as the 3 of them were seated by Grillby’s niece Fuku. Since it was 2 p.m. now, most people had already had lunch so the bar was mostly empty.

“alright, i guess i should start from the beginning.” Citrine began. “around the time i told him that myself, sapphire, and the underfell brothers bang each other regularly, i asked him if he loved diablo more than just as a brother. he said yes.”

“ALL THOSE DAMN YEARS…” Diablo began before Fuku interrupted to take their order.

“stinger.” Citrine said quickly.

“JUST A WINE COOLER PLEASE.” Sapphire said.

“... BLACK VELVET.” Diablo said after a while.

Fuku left to get the drinks.

“PLEASE, CONTINUE.” Diablo said to Citrine.

“alright. as saturn probably told you guys, he figured out that morto wanted you bad. hence, all the suggestive activities last night. drove morto crazy.”

“LIKE WHAT?”

“remember the hot dog stuff? just think about it with a dirty mind and you’ll know what i mean. ditto with the messing around with breadsticks.”

Realization suddenly hit Diablo. “UGH, I HAD BEEN ALONE FOR SO LONG THAT I COULDN’T EVEN SEE THE SIGNS OF LOVE AND DESIRE SLAPPING ME IN MY FACE. HE REALLY WANTED ME AFTER ALL...”

And with that came the first round of drinks as Fuku came by to set them out. Citrine took a pretty big sip of his Stinger while Diablo flat-out gulped half of his beverage in a single swig.

Sapphire sighed. He’d probably have to call an Uber for these two later. Teleporting is a bit risky when you’re drunk.

Citrine was about to continue, but was interrupted by Diablo. “FUCK. THINKING BACK NOW, THE SIGNS WERE ALL THERE. SOMETIMES HE’D LOOK AT ME FOR A WHILE THEN IMMEDIATELY TURN HIS HEAD AROUND WHEN I NOTICED. AND HE ALSO DIDN’T SEEM TO APPROVE OF THE IDEA OF ME GETTING IN A RELATIONSHIP.”

“DID HE TRY AND ELIMINATE ANY RIVAL SUITORS?” Sapphire interrupted.

“NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT… YEAH! I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER HIM GIVING GLARES AT SOME OF THE DOGS THAT GAVE ME FLIRTY SMILES EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT THOUGH.” Diablo explained.

“that makes sense. dogs and skeletons are a classic combination. just ask saturn. probably gone through the whole pack.” Citrine said.

...

Meanwhile in Underfell, Saturn coughed a bit.

“SOMETHING WRONG BROTHER?” Mars asked.

“weird. i feel like someone just called me a slut. it’s probably just someone looking at some of my old porn i did.” Saturn explained.

“I THOUGHT YOU LOST YOUR SLUT SENSES ONCE YOU BECAME A DOM?” Mars inquired.

“guess old habits die hard. hard as my dick around you anyway.” Saturn said with a toothy grin.

“ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME? WITH A PUN TOO? OH COME ON! WE’VE BANGED LIKE THREE TIMES TODAY AND IT’S NOT EVEN DARK OUTSIDE YET! IT HURTS FOR ME TO SIT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD” Mars said with a groan as he rubbed his poor ass.

“weren’t you begging for more when i-”

The conversation continued, but it was too lewd for this T rated fic. Unless you guys want the writer to make a bonus chapter or some shit, you’ll have to fill in the blanks for now. The narrator said to the readers.

“fucking censorship, i swear.” Saturn complained to the universe.

…

Back at Grillby’s in Undertale...

“BUT ENOUGH OF ME MISSING THE SIGNALS. CONTINUE.” Diablo urged.

Citrine took a drink before continuing. “right. so, due to a combination of lewd activities riling your brother up, he got a bit… frustrated as we go to bed.”

“FRUSTRATED? AS IN SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED?” Both shorter skeletons questioned.

“well of course he was! you’d be too if you saw the guy you loved kissing and flirting with other guys in your face! did you not expect him to go crazy?!?” Citrine exclaimed.

Diablo opened his mouth to explain before closing briefly and saying a simple “YES, WE WERE. JUST TRYING TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS SO HE’D CONFESS HIS LOVE TO ME.”

“well, look where we are now.” Citrine added bitterly.

Everyone was silent and sipping away after that.

Fuku came by after noticing that Citrine and Diablo were empty “More drinks boys?”

“long island iced tea.” Citrine said.

“MAKE IT TWO.” Diablo added.

‘THESE TWO HAVEN’T EVEN HAD DINNER YET AND THEY’RE ALREADY GOING FOR THE BIG DRINKS.’ Sapphire thought with a sigh. “DON’T YOU TWO HAVE WORK TOMORROW?”

“two drinks aren’t going to kill us bro.” Citrine replied.

‘MAYBE NOT, BUT IF YOU TWO BOTH WANT TO GET THE SAME GUY… I DON’T THINK ADDING ALCOHOL TO THE EQUATION IS A GOOD IDEA…’ Sapphire thought to himself.

Fuku passed out another round of drinks to the two skeletons, both of whom took a big sip before speaking again.

“now as i was saying, your bro was a bit flustered, and we had to share a couch that night. oh, and i sleep naked by the way.”

Diablo choked a little on his drink before Citrine continued.

“you’re not going to like the rest of this, so i suggest you prepare yourself. and wait until the end if you want to punch me for what we did.” Citrine said lamely.

‘OH SHIT! DID THEY…’ Sapphire took a drink as he became lost in thoughts of lewd activities.

“... You kissed didn’t you? I noticed a few bite marks when we were both changing clothes earlier today.” Diablo said, starting to piece things together as he took another drink. He was too mentally exhausted at processing all of this to use all caps now.

“... and more…” Citrine admitted, unable to meet his eyes.

“... Heh. You two go all the way? Guess that’s why you guys went on a ‘walk’ right?”

“... yeah…” Citrine admitted again.

The three were silent for a while.

“... sorry.” Citrine finally said, attempting to break the silence.

“Don’t be. He’s… been alone for a long time now. I heard some rumours of his past relationships when he used to do espionage work for our Toriel. Some of it... didn’t sound very pleasant.” Diablo added, avoiding the eyes of the other two when he added that last part.

‘oh. so morto is like saturn then. except morto doesn’t use other people to cope. wait… yes he does. i was his way of coping. fuck, i really screwed up then.’ Citrine thought to himself as he clenched his glass tightly in frustration before taking a big gulp.

“He was waiting for me wasn’t he? That’s why he hasn’t been dating anyone for the past few months.” Diablo asked, knowing the answer as it was pretty obvious now, but still wanting some confirmation.

“yeah. don’t worry. we reminded each other that we just used eachother for a fuck after we did it. nothing more. we just see each other as friends, honest. i don’t know why i said i loved him earlier today when he made it clear he wants you, not me.” Citrine gave a slight smile. “he really cares about you ya know.” he added.

“WELL, I SHOULD GO TALK TO HIM THEN!” Diablo said, finding the vigor to go back to all caps now. “THANKS. I REALLY NEEDED THIS. HERE, THIS SHOULD COVER MY DRINKS.” Diablo said before leaving some money on the table and walking out with purpose.

“WELL… THAT WENT BETTER THAN I HOPED!” Sapphire stated, allowing himself to smile finally before he realized something. “WAIT… I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED MORTO EARLIER RIGHT AFTER WE TOOK THE TRUTH SERUM?”

Citrine looked averted his gaze again. “yeah. guess that serum wore off a few minutes ago then.”

More silence.

“... YOU’RE BEING REALLY MATURE ABOUT THIS. I DON’T THINK I COULD DO WHAT YOU JUST DID.” Sapphire said with a sad smile.

“it’s fine. i’ll get over it. i’ll find someone. we all will someday.” Citrine paused before speaking again. “there is one problem though…” Citrine said, eyeing the door Diablo just used to leave.

“WHAT’S THAT?” Sapphire

“i’m like 99% sure that diablo doesn’t have a clue where his brother is right now.” Citrine pointed out.

Sapphire took a second to process this. “THINK HE’LL JUST TURN EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN IN HIS SEARCH BEFORE HE REALIZES HE CAN JUST CALL THE OPERATOR TO FIND HIM?”

“it’s possible. i’ll give him an hour first. if we try and get morto now, i suspect that he’ll just teleport again. give him some time, then we’ll go get him.” Citrine concluded. “until then, i’m drinking. this drama is too much for one day bro.”

“ALRIGHT, SOUNDS GOOD TO ME.”

And with that, the two went back to drinking while their friend searched high and low for his brother.


End file.
